iDon't Know How To Deal
by CrazyGeek
Summary: When Sam get rich and more popular. Secrets to find. People to love. Places to visit. Years with big adventures. What's going to happen. You have to read if you wanna find out. **Seddie Arch Happened. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: iChange-Prologue

**Hi guys! CrazyGeek here! I deleted my first story because I don't like it. So, this story has the same topic as the first one but it's more cool and stuff. (English is NOT my first language, so there may be some errors, I hope you'll forgive me.)**

**Disclamer: All credits and right goes to DanWarp, Nickelodeo. I don't own any characters ect. in this story but my ideas. **

**iDon't Know How To Deal**

**Chapter 1: iChange**

**Pam's P.O.V.**

"Sam c'mere, girl!" I shouted. I have exciting news for her. SO exciting.

"Mom, I swear If you found a new police boyfriend and he wants me to get him donuts, I'll kill him with my bare hands." She shouted back from upstairs.

"Nah! But I found a job!" I shouted back.

"You have to kidding me! My mom found a job? Yeah, and Angelina Joliesaid she's gonna adopt me!" She said while getting down where I was. God, that girl and her pointles sarcasams…

"Thanks for your sarcasam, my little sweet daughter. And, yeah, I actually found a REAL job."

"Where?"

"At a company. I forget the name."

"You forget the company's name that you're gonna start a job in?" She has a point, but hey, I'm Pam Puckett…

"Yeah. It was a fruit name… Strawberry? No! Peach? No. Coconut? No. Cher-" I was counting the fruit names but she cutted me.

"Pear Company?" she said like that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, that one."

"This person who gave you a job is the most idiot-ass in the galaxy." She said. "What job you got? Cleaner?"

"Noooo… I'm gonna be the special assistant of the CEO. They are gonna pay me 16grands every month. And, they're gonna give me a big house and two cars." I said half shouting. I was so excited beacouse it's my first real job. Well first real and not disguting job.

"It's good mom. I never thought I see that day."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, I can still g oto Ridgeway, right?" Ohh, I knew she's gonna ask that. She is like in loveh that school. I don't know why…

"Yeah, it's like 10mins to school." I replied.

"Cool." She said.

"We are gonna move like 10 days. I'm gonna buy home stuff. While we are moving, you have to live with Carl? No. Carlotta? No. Cambo-"

"Carly! Her name is Carly!" she shouted. I dont care. "And, okay, I'll ask her if I can."

"Good." I said. A new life waiting us and it's gonna be an amazing life…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hey luvs. I hope you guys like it. I just want you to review and tell me what you think. It was just the prologue and that's why it's short. Thanks already,**

**CrazyGeek**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: iBeginning

**Hi! I missed you. I was sick and that's why I took so long for an update. I actually have two hernia. It get's better, lol. I have something in my mind but this story isn't planned before so… Anyway, enjoy. (English is NOT my first language, so there may be some errors, I hope you'll forgive me.)**

**Disclamer: All credits and right goes to DanWarp, Nickelodeon. I don't own any characters ect. in this story but my ideas.**

**iDon't Know How To Deal**

**Chapter 2: iBeginning**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I texted Carly to ask if it's okay that I live at her's for ten days. As you can say, she said yes. It's not a new deal for us. Anyway, I am excited for my mom and her new job, but actually I'm shocked. I couldn't see her with a real job. But, I'm happy for her. She made something important in her life for once.

"You better pack your things, Sammy!" mom said. Yes, she is not a really good mom. Sometimes she get's creepy but I know, she cares about me. And I care about her. That how Puckett's roll and stay survive.

"I'm on it, mom!" I replied. So, I just packed my all stuff. I packed my clothes but I picked some of them and put it in my little Benetton suitcase to take at Carly's. Mom said she'll be move my other stuff to our new house.

"Gimme a ride?" I asked.

"Sure. You have your stuff? You know, wearing the same outfit for ten days is disgusting." She said. I pointed my little, shiny, purple suitcase.

"I have them, mom."

"Okay then. Go, get in the car." We get in the car and she started driving to Bushwell. I turned the radio on. Hair by Lady Gaga started. God, I love this song. It's just so touching. So, I started to sing…

"Whenever I'm dressed cool my parents put up a fight

And if I'm hot shot, mom will cut my hair at night

And in the morning I'm short of my identity

I scream, 'Mom and dad, why can't I be who I wanna be, to be?'

I just wanna be myself and I want you to love

Me for who I am

I just wanna be myself and I want you to know

I am my hair" I was singin but mom cuted me.

"Your voice is beautiful. Maybe you should go a art shcool for college." She said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I really mean that. Knowing her option about this made me happy.

"Anyway, we are here."

"Thanks again mom. I'm so proud of you. See you in ten days."I said.

"See you, love." She said. I hate to say that but I **really** love this woman. I took my suitcase at trunk and walked to the building.

"NO LIFE FORMS IN MY LOBY!" Lewbert screamed. Like he is not a life form. I was so happy to scream at him so I just ingored him.

"Wow" I thought. "A new life waiting us and it's gonna be an amazing life…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I am REALLY sorry, this is amazingly short. But sitting is not healty for me right know, so… I don't really know, I just love Sam's and Pam's relationship. And I was listening Monster while writing that and writing something is hard when Gaga's screaming 'He ate my heart!'at background. I'm so sorry again for shortness. I hope you'll forgive me. Can you reviev for me? Thanks. **

**Love,**

**-CrazyGeek xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: iDon't Know

**Hi! I'm back. Yay! I really wanna say I AM SO SORRY for my super bad grammar. My English is good actually, but I'm really so sick and in so much pain, so I can't think straight. All I want is write fast so you guys can read. I hope you forgive me. Thanks.**

**Disclamer: All credits and right goes to DanWarp, Nickelodeon. I don't own any characters ect. in this story but my ideas.**

**iDon't Know How To Deal**

**Chapter 3: iDon't Know**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I explained everything to Carly, Spencer and Freddie. Then nub said,

"These are a little much for an assitant,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"16 grands for a month, a big house, 2 cars?"

"She'll probably sleep with him." I said. That's right. Because you know my mom. I love her blah blah but she is a slut anyway…

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"So," Carly said.

"So what?" I asked.

"So… Okay, I'm gonna ask that straight." She said and then take a deep breath. "SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN GO AND BUY STUFF AT HARVEY NICHLOS?" Carly shouted.

"Carly, I need my ears!" I said.

"SORRY, BUT I'M SO EXITED!" She shouted.

"STOP SCREAMING!" I shouted back.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"Don't be. Anyway, yes, I guess…"

"Then we can go and buy that adorable Chanel bag?" she asked.

"Carly, buying yourself stuff with someone's money is not cool," Spencer said.

"SHUT UP, SPENCER! SHE IS NOT SOMEONE! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Carly screamed her ass off. Oh my God, I thought she was gonna explode.

"OKAY! STOP SHOUTING!" Spencer screamed back. They started screaming each other so I shoot Freddie my Wanna-Go-Somewhere-Quiet look and he nodded. We walked to the door slowly and leave the building in silence.

"It's their DNA I guess," Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"Screaming. Spencer screams all the time. Carly doesn't scream that much but when she does, she does it good,"

"You are right, nub." Silence…

"You know, your mom isn't the best mom but she is tyring," Freddie said in happy voice.

"Yeah. And you are happy beacuse?"

"I'm your friend?" He said.

"You have a chiz," I replied. Silence…

"Wanna grab a smoothie?" He asked.

"I guess, I want caffeine right now," I said with a sleepy voice. I didn't sleep good last night. Because, you know, I was watching something… I'm not gonna say what I was watching.

"Starbucks?"

"Cool to me,"

"K." Then we walked to Starbucks, talking about life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"So, what do you wnna order?" I asked.

"Hmm. I want a Caramel Frappucinno -large- and lemon cheesecake. Yeah. That's all."

"K. You can go and sit,"

"You need money?" She asked.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I was kidding. Go and buy our stuff, nerd."

"Calling someone who buys you stuff 'nerd' is not polite, yanno?" I asked.

"Your point?"

"Never mind." I said. There is no point of arguing wth her. Then she walked away and sat a table.

"Hey!" the saleperson said. "Can I take you order?"

"A large Caramel Frapuccinno, a lemon cheesecake, a Caffè Americano and a Misto Cookie,"

"Whould you like me to pack them or?"

"We are eating here, thanks."

"Can I have your name?"

"Freddie,"

"Thanks," she said and wrote my name on the coffee cups. Then I took our order and walked over to our table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know, short. But like what I said, I'm sick. I'm so sorry again… I was watching Designers Marathon and listening Paris by Lana Del Rey. And drinking my 37th coffee. I drink a lot of coffee. Lol. I felt like sharing that with you. Bye.

-CrazyGeek xoxo


	4. Chapter 4: iGo To Shopping

**I AM SO SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! Hi luvs! So, my hernia gets better, so, this chapter will be longer than others. Happy you! Anyway… I'm just telling, you guys have to listen School Boy Humor. This band is adorable. Lol, here's the ne chap. Enjoy!**

**P.s. Designers and fashion! (I don't own them) My favorites. I'm sorry if it's boring. I just love clothes! And, I had so much problem with Carly's P.O.V. Yeas, I'm girly blah blah but my tomboy-ish side is better. lol**

**Disclamer: I own 4 pairs of leather pants but not iCarly. True chiz… I know, it's sad.**

**iDon't Know How To Deal**

**Chapther 4: iGo To Shopping**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

-After two weeks…-

"So, Sam," I started. "Wanna go to shopping?"

"No," Her reply was simple. I don't understand how can she stand this. Like, God, everyone loves shopping. That's the law, you know?

"Why?"

"Because shopping is boring!"

"No, it's not,"

"Yes, it is,"

"Please," I said with a pout on my bottom lip.

"But Carls," she said but I know that she can't say no to my puppy face. "Fine." She gave in.

"Yes!" I shouted. Why? I don't know.

"Whatever," She said.

"WE ARE LEAVING, SPENECER! DON'T EAT COKKIE IN BATHTUB OR DON'T START FIRES!" I yelled.

"I'LL TRY!" He yelled back. We slowly walked to outside, get in the Sam's new black BMW. I turned the radio on. Oh, my favorite song! Yoü & I.

"It's been a long since I came around.

It's been a long time, but I'm back in town," I started to sing.

"And this time I'm not leaving without you," Sam singed too.

"You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh," We singed together.

"I'll give anything again to be your baby doll.

This time I'm not leaving without you.

He said, "Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on,"

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love for first time and you said to me…"

"We need to sing at iCarly sometime," I said after song.

"Yeah, we should," Sam replied. We singed other songs, laughed.

"We are here," Sam said right after we finished singing As Long As You Love Me.

"Finally!" I said. I just love malls. I can't help it. When it's shopping, I drive myself crazy. Because, you know, when you see a new Marc Jacobs purse, you have to buy it. Marc Jacobs bags are heaven.

"Stop dreaming about bags," Sam said. Wait, what?

"How could you know that I'm dreaming about bags?"

"You were whispering "Marc Jabos is heaven" to yourself. It's not hard to tell when you were looking at the sky dreamly," Fuck, I did that? "You always do that." Sam said. Oh my God! I didn't know I was doing it.

"Anyway," I said. "Where do you wanna start?"

"McDonald's?"

"Try again,"

"Burger King?"

"No,"

"KFC?"

"No,"

"Pizza Hut?"

"No,"

"We are not going to Zara,"

"Yeah, we are!"

"But,"

"Don't but me, Sam. We are going!"

"Okay…" She gave up. "What do you wanna buy?"

"I actually saw purple shorts with golden staples."

"They are SO short, Carls."

"Your legs are beautiful." I argued.

"They are not. They are huge and stupid."

"I wish I had legs like yours."

"What's wrong with your legs? They are thin and long."

"But my legs are childish. Your legs are catwalk legs."

"They are not!"

"THEY ARE!"

"Okay. Stop yelling. Give me the damn shorts."

"Here," I handed her the shorts. "And, here, try these shorts, too." I gave her a pair of jean shorts. "And this top." I put a loose, sleeveless top with USA flag print on it.

"Urgh!" she groaned.

"I love you to, Sam," I said. "Now go and try."

"But you didn't give me a top for purple shorts," She said. She actually loved the shorts? What's going on? Whatever, I don't know what's going on but I love it. So I handed her a loose, short cut tank top.

"My stomach isn't flat and this top will Show my stomach, Carly!"

"You're stomach is the flat!"

"It's not!"

"Quit it, Sam!" I said almost shouting. "Go, try 'em." She numbled something about sweatpants and walked away. She opened one of the changing rooms door, get in and closed again. I just sat on a seat which was in front of the room and wait till she called me.

"I don't really like this outfit, Carls," She said while opening the door. All I could think was wow.

"You look gorgeous, Sam."

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are," I said. "Now, try the other outfit." She numbled something again, closed the door behind her. After four minutes, door opened again.

"This looks better, I guess." She said.

"You should buy both." I said.

"But Carly…"

"They looks good on you, Sam."

"If you say so…"

"I say so." I said. She changed into her regular clothes, then handed the clothes to cashier. She gave the money to her, then we leaved the store.

"Can we eat now?" Sam asked.

"We haven't done yet." I said.

"Yeah, we are."

"No, we are not," I argued. "I saw a neon green jacket at Cavalli. And we should buy you some heels, dresses, jeans, shorts, shirts and bags."

"Why don't you just buy them to yourself?"

"Beause I want you to buy!"

"Whatever," She said. We spent hours, brought a LOT of stuff and finally go to food court. We ate something at McDonald's and leave the mall.

"I can't believe you made me buy all that stuff." Sam said, raising her designers shopping bags up.

"They looked cute on you."

"I brought ten pairs of jeans, Carly!"

"And?"

"You are turning into a bad-ass."

"I learned from the best."

"Yeah," she reply, smiling a little. "I love hanging out with you."

"I love hanging out with you, too, Sammy!"

"Don't!" she said, probably meaning me calling her Sammy.

"Sorry, okay." I said. I just love her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I LOVE CAM FRIENDSHIP! I know, no Seddie in this chap, but it was cute. Love it? Hate it? You probably hate it… Anyway, if you want me to read your stories and review them, just ask me. I love reading and reviewing. Thanks already.**

**-CrazyGeek xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: iPrepare For The Party

**Hi luvs! Missed me? I know you did. xD Okay, I think it's so early for Seddie action. So I'm gonna write about friendships for a while. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I own a pair of sky high C. Loubution heels but not iCarly. Whatever.**

**iDon't Know How To Deal**

**Chapter 4: iPrepare For he Party**

**Gibby's P.O.V.**

Liquid soap is so good, you know? Because they are liquid! But a little jelo type. And they are soap! They can clean you! Isn't it awsome? I know. Like, when you need to wash your hands, you can use two liquids. Water and liquid soap! It is so amazing. Like heaven.

"Hapy birfday!" Gubby said.

"It's not my birthday," I replied.

"But today is someones birthday. At somewhere."

"You are right, little man," I said. "Don't you think liquid soap is awsome?"

"MOM! GIBBY IS DREAMING ABOUT SOAP, AGAIN!" He shouted.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? IT'S NOT SOAP, IT'S **LIQUID** SOAP!"

"MR. GIBSON! QUIT IT!" Mom shouted.

"Okay, mom," was my reply. Then my phone buzzed.

**From: Sam**

**To: Gibby**

**Party starts in in a hour. Come here! –S**

**To: Sam**

**From: Gibby**

**On my way. –GIBBEH**

"Mom! I'm going to Carly's. I don't know when I come back. Don't wait for me." I yelled.

"I don't care! I have a date, anyway!" She shouted back. I walked outside, closed the door behind me. Oh, I didn't tell you, Carly is having a party. Spencer is out of the town. Sam brought drinks with her fake ID, Freddie brought snacks, I'm bringing my awsomeness. Can you ask for more?

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"So, nub, got the snacks?" I asked.

"How could I forget? You would probably kick my ass if I didn't got 'em."

"No," I said. "I would probably kick your balls." He said nothing. Just stared at me with wide eyes. Then slowly moved his hands on his 'area' and screamed. And ran around the room. When he calmed, he said,

"Thanks God, I didn't forget anything…"

"Sure…"

"What do you mean by 'sure'?"

"I hope you didn't forget to get us some of 'the thing'."

"The thing?" He asked. Then his eyes widened. "SHIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! WE STILL HAVE TIME! I CAN GET THEM!"

"Calm your damn dick down, nub." I said. "We can still have it." I smiled evily. "But, with your laptop."

"NO! IF MY MOM SEES, SHE WILL KILL ME, MAKE ME ALIVE AGAIN THEN SHOOT ME WITH A GUN!"

"We'll just delete the history."

"That works…"

"Yeah." I said. "Wait, how did you forget it?"

"I don't know. I was busy with fatcakes and bacon."

"Should I think this comment was for me and my hungry stomach?"

"If the shoe is fitting, wear it, Puckett."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"It's impossible."

"You think?" he said. "Cause I think it's your time to lose."

"What did you say?!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

"GIBBEH!" So, it's Gibby, as you can say if you have a brain.

"Hey Gib!" Freddie said.

"Hey, Fred!"

"You are late again, weirdo."

"Sorry, Sam." He replied. I didn't reply. I just walked away, grabbed a beer and drinked the whole bottle in 2 minutes.

"It's early to drink, Sam." Freddie said.

"It's not," I said. "I can handle it."

"I know but…" He paused. "Just don't drink the whole drink, k?"

"No promises."

"Sam…" He said in this scary –yes, scary- voice. I have no idea. I guess that's the only thing makes me scared. And it's just Freddie. Weird.

"I was kidding, Nub Nub." I said.

"Well, you are Sam. I don't know when you are kidding or saying the truth." He said. You are probably thinking it's true. But, I saw something in his eyes. He blinked a little much and his eyes changed it's color into a lighter shade of brown for a second. He was lying. Why the hell he would lie about this?

**Oh God. No, no, no, no, no. Please God, it can't be…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sorry, this chap took me so long to update but I have reasons. Anyway, I leave it with a cliff. And made it short. Cause I'm gonna write everything that you may wonder. Like, the thing Sam watched at chapter 2. Or, what is 'the thing.'. And the thing "Oh God. No, no, no, no, no. Please God, it can't be…" . ı'm evil like that. Hey, you know what? Review.**

**-CrazyGeek **

**xoxo**


End file.
